


Open Your Heart To Me

by catsaretriangles



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Girls Kissing, Love/Hate, Memory Loss, Past Relationship(s), Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 09:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11010210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsaretriangles/pseuds/catsaretriangles
Summary: Taiki X Haruka femslash/ When Maker randomly shows up at the palace several years later after her time on Earth, Uranus has to deal with her forgotten memories of the past.





	Open Your Heart To Me

"You honestly don't remember?"

The silence between the two senshi was unbearable, the tension thick and Uranus's patience growing thin. Several years had passed already since the starlight's time on Earth and now she was back, confronting her in the middle of the palace garden about something she didn't know had happened.

Maker took another gentle step towards her, not wanting to infuriate the older sailor scout but wanting an answer at the same time. She carefully placed her hand on the woman's arm, only to feel her flinch under her touch. She sighed and pulled her hand away. "You don't remember then." she muttered, sounding somewhat hurt as she took a step back.

Uranus spun around, tears burning her eyes as she glared at the starlight. "Remember what?" she screamed. "You and your stupid comrades invaded Earth all those years ago and now you're back here interrogating me while I have to figure out what the hell it is you want from me because you won't tell me!"

"I'll just leave then if it's upsetting you this much."

The blonde lunged towards her, grabbing her wrist tightly before she could walk away. "No." she hissed. "You can't just come here and leave me with all these questions. I don't want you to be here, I wish you'd have just stayed on your own fucking planet but here you are and I need answers."

She winced as Uranus tightened her grip around her wrist, and she shut her eyes tightly. "I don't even know exactly what happened. That's why I came to you, I hoped you'd have the answers I've been looking for."

Uranus let go of her and let out a frustrated sigh. "Well if you'd stop giving me such cryptic answers maybe we'd get somewhere with this conversation."

"Well if you don't remember then you won't believe what I have to say."

"Damn it Maker! Quit screwing around and tell me already!"

It was then that Uranus noticed the tears that had slowly began to fall down the other girl's cheeks. She looked so broken and she didn't know why. Did she have something to do with it? Her expression softened as she took a step towards her. "Just tell me, onegai." she whispered, trying to hide the anger in her voice so she wouldn't hurt the girl even more.

The brunette let out a sigh, the wind blowing her auburn ponytail ever so slightly as she stood as still as a statue. "How much of the Silver Millennium do you remember?" she asked quietly.

Uranus cocked an eyebrow at her in confusion. "I don't remember a whole lot, except for my relationship with Neptune and the last battle before we were reborn. But what does that have to do with you?"

"I was there."

"H-how? You weren't part of the solar system so h-"

"We were alive back then. We had a close alliance with the moon kingdom and when Queen Beryl attacked we tried to help but we were killed and wound up being reborn on our home planet."

Uranus shook her head in disbelief. "I don't remember that. How do I know that you're not lying? What do you even want from me?"

"See? You don't even believe me when I say that I was alive during the Silver Millennium so how am I supposed to expect that you'll believe what else I have to say?"

"I don't know but that's your own damn problem! I didn't ask you to come here to fuck with my head and drive me insane! You and your comrades are all traitors and you should have never come back here! Whatever you have to say, just say it because it won't change my opinion of you anyways."

Maker let out a frustrated sigh. "Fine. Back then you were still with Neptune... well kind of. Things were very on and off between you two."

The blonde shook her head. "That's wrong. Me and Neptune have always loved each other, you're lying."

"You don't know that. You even said you don't remember everything, how do you know you're not forgetting smaller details?"

"What the fuck does it matter to you if me and her split every now and then?" she screamed, clenching her hands into her fists as she tried to restrain herself from punching the starlight.

At that moment the brunette stepped closer to her. "Because you always came to me whenever she broke your heart and we..." she began but was cut off by the sailor scout slapping her hard across the cheek.

"Like I would ever date you!" she screeched. "How do you even know that?"

"Princess Kakyuu told me the other day. I didn't believe her at first either but it's not totally impossible.. Look, I don't want a relationship with you but I want to at least know if it happened or not. What do I have to do to make you remember?" she asked quietly, and in that moment their eyes locked and Uranus felt her anger slowly dissolving as they stared at each other.

"I only remember things from back then if I touch something from that memory...'' she whispered, the same thought crossing both of their minds at the same time. She didn't want to do it but she also wanted to know for sure if what the girl was saying was true or not. "Can I?" she asked quietly.

The brunette nodded.

Closing her eyes Uranus quickly planted her lips on Makers before her mind started screaming at her to stop. All of a sudden a hazy memory crossed her mind as their lips connected.

They were standing on a balcony, quietly watching the night sky together, their hands intertwined as they stood closely together. In one swift second a mischievous thought that had crossed the blonde's mind was taken into action, causing the starlight to be lifted up in her arms while she screamed in protest.

Uranus carefully put the girl down as she laughed before she gently kissed her on the lips. "Ashiteru Maker." she whispered.

The memory faded as the two soldiers pulled apart, both of them staring at each other with beet red cheeks. "I remembered." Uranus whispered, just as a sudden need for more hit her.

Without asking, she kissed the girl again and she felt her kiss back as she wrapped her arms around her neck.

Memories flooded through her head of slow dances, of drunken kisses, of stupid jokes and sloppy kisses, hand holding, visits to one another's home planet. Everything was coming back to her and Uranus only wanted more of it. Her love for Neptune had instantly disappeared and she only wanted Maker in her arms. But she felt the brunette pull away, as she looked at her with sad eyes.

"Thanks for listening." she whispered, as she began to walk off.

The blonde was momentarily frozen in her spot from all the shock but realization hit her and she found herself running after her. She grabbed her by the wrist and spun her around, kissing her passionately on the lips before pulling away. "Come back again, onegai."

"B-but Neptune-"

"I don't care about her. There's obviously a reason things didn't work out between me and her before. I want more of you."

A small smile crossed the brunettes face as she watched her. "I'll be back." she whispered. "I promise."


End file.
